Another Teen Romance
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: There's a dance in Konoha and by a strange turn of events Millie my OC ends up going with Sai! Will love blossom between them or will the night end in disaster? Not the best summary i know but i've typed this 3 times now -.- anyway please give the story a chance
1. Prologue

"Ka-ka-shi!"

Kakashi sat up in his bed with a small groan as the hyper 7 year old jumped up and down on his bed.

"Ka-ka-shi Ka-ka-shi!" she sang out over and over

"Ka-kashi" he tried to tell her

"Eh?" she asked tilting her head to the side

"Not Ka-ka-shi, it's Ka-kashi"

"Ka-ka-kashi! Ka-ka-kashi!" she shouted out jumping up and down once more

He let out a groan as he pulled away the covers looking at his clock; 5:50am never had 10 minutes been so missed to him.

"Ka-ka-kashi"

"Kakashi" he said with a sigh "just Kakashi"

"Ka-ka-shi?"

"Close enough" he said standing

"Ka-ka-shi up!"

"Yeah I'm up, are you hungry?"

"Hungy, hungy, hungy!"

With a slight grumble he headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen placing a bowl and some Ninja Flakes on the table, while Millie sat down at the table he got out the milk and a spoon for her.

"Do you need help?"

"Uh uh" she said shaking her head

Carefully as she could Millie picked up the cereal box and started to pour it into the bowl and everywhere else making Kakashi sigh as some spilt on the floor. Once she was finished with that she started to open the milk nearly tipping it over and deciding he didn't want to repeat the mess from yesterday Kakashi held the bottom of the milk while she poured it into the bowl.

"Once you're finished were going to go see Tsunade"

"No!" she shouted shaking her head with her eyes tightly closed "Tsu-ade mean"

"Would you rather go to the hospital?"

"...no" she pouted

"Eat up I'm going to get dressed"

The whole time she will eating the pout didn't leave Millie's face, the last time she saw Tsunade she got yelled at for moving around too much while she was inspected for damage but at least she didn't give her needles like the hospital did.

By 7:30 they were both dressed and ready to go, by the time they reached the Hokage's it was past 8 though, walking with a 7 year old who often got distracted made everything take twice as long.

"Did you want to knock?" he asked putting his book away

"Ah huh!" she nodded banging on the door with both hands

Shizune opened the door smiling down at Millie; the second Millie saw her and Tonton her face lit up.

"Shi-zoo-nay Ton-ton!" she called out

"Hello Millie" Shizune smile with Tonton oinking

"Kakashi there you are" Tsunade said sitting behind her desk "I did have a mission but considering things..."

"I don't think it would be a good idea yet" Kakashi said

"Right" she sighed putting down the file "what about you're team?"

"Training unless there's any missions around town?"

"I was going to let the academy have this one but here, some old man is moving and needs some help" Tsunade said sliding a folder towards Kakashi

"Ton-ton!" Millie squealed laughing

Kakashi turned his head and saw Tonton sniffing her face making her laugh and giggle.

"We still haven't found any family members... we can place her somewhere else"

"She's happy and isn't much trouble"

"Well take this then; she will be needing some more clothes I'm sure"

Kakashi took the folder and the money then turned to face Millie who was now chasing Tonton around Shizune.

"Millie are you ready to go?"

"Ready!" she shouted coming to a sudden halt

"Come back soon!" Shizune called out waving from the window

Millie looked up at the window and waved back before she noticed Kakashi had gotten a bit far away, after running to catch up to him she noticed he was reading something so Millie quietly walked next to him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted

"Wait what's that?" Sakura asked

Millie was currently hiding behind Kakashi's legs, she didn't like strangers and she had never met Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura before, plus the shouting wasn't helping.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked Millie

She grabbed hold of the back of his jacket and shook her head against him.

"Kakashi-sensei why do you have a kid with you?" Naruto asked

"I'm looking after her for a while, her name is Millie"

"Hello Millie I'm Sakura" she smiled crouching down making sure not to get to close

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage someday" he shouted making Millie tighten her grip

"You idiot! Why do you have to be so loud!" Sakura shouted hitting him over the head

Meanwhile Sasuke just huffed slightly and turned his head away from everyone.

"I have a mission for you three today; you're going to be helping someone move"

"What!" Naruto shouted "wasn't there anything else we could do?"

"Naruto don't complain!" Sakura hissed

"We're here to help you move" Kakashi said to the elderly man

"Thank you, thank you" he said opening the door wider letting everyone enter "oh and who is this cute little thing?"

"She's just another helper"

"Oh I see, well then little one I have a very special job for you"

Millie looked up at Kakashi who nodded at her.

"A little shy are we? Well you don't have to worry about me, here" he said pulling out a sweet

Millie took the sweet and quickly popped it into her mouth, as she moved away from Kakashi

"What do you say?"

"Thankoo"

"You're very welcome, how would you like to help me with that special job?"

"Mmmm ok"

The old man let out a small laugh as he turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"And what was your name little one?"

"Millie" she said following after him

"Alright you three let's get to work" Kakashi said

On about the third trip curiosity finally got the better of Naruto and Sakura as they ran to catch up to Kakashi.

"Why are you looking after a kid?" Naruto asked

"What happened to her family?" Sakura asked

"There was an explosion at her house, both parents died, she was lucky to live"

"That's horrible" Sakura gasped

"But why is she with you?" Naruto asked

"She refused to go with anyone else"

"Ka-ka-shi!" she shouted jumping up and down in the front yard

"Millie? I thought you were helping?"

"All done! Help Ka-ka-shi now?"

"Millie you can help me if you want?" Sakura smiled at her

"Mmm... well... ok"

By lunch time they had finished the mission and Millie had opened up a lot more with all of them, even Sasuke who probably only said 5 words to her.

"Ka-ka-shi I'm hungy" she whined dragging her feet next to him "I'm hurt to"

"Yeah why don't you shout us lunch Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Lunch, lunch!" Millie chanted next to Naruto

With a sigh he gave in earning a cheer from Naruto and Millie.

"Race you there!" Naruto shouted running towards Ichiraku's

"Wait for me!" Millie called out trying to run after him

"Naruto is such a baby" Sakura frowned

"It's no wonder he is friends with her" Sasuke huffed

By the time the other three caught up Millie and Naruto were already sitting down waiting eagerly.

"And who are you cutie?" Ayame asked leaning towards Millie

"Mmm"

"Shy? That's ok, my name is Ayame"

"Narudo?" she whispered grabbing hold of his sleeve

"Naru...do?" he asked looking down at her

"Don't worry Millie, Ayame is nice" Sakura smiled sitting next to Naruto

"So your name is Millie?"

"Uhuh" she nodded

"Such a pretty name for a cute girl"

"Naruto you shouldn't eat so much, you're going to get fat" Sakura pointed out after his 4th bowl

"Narudo fat!" Millie called out laughing

"I'm not fat! And it's Na-ru-TOE"

"Naru-doe?"

"No not doe toe"

"Toe? Naruto?"

"Yeah that's right" he nodded

"Can you say Sakura?" Sakura asked leaning forward

"Sakura" she said proudly

"That's right" Sakura clapped "how about Sasuke?"

"Saske?" she asked earning a choked cough from Sasuke

"Sa-sue-kay" Sakura said

"Sasuke?"

"That's right" she smiled

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke" she smiled clapping "and Ka... Ka... Ka-kashi"

After lunch the other three all set of in different directions with Kakashi and Millie heading off with no real destination until he heard a small yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Uhuh" she mumbled rubbing her eyes

Kakashi picked her up placing her on his back then headed towards home.

"Kashi" she mumbled half asleep

"Yes?"

"I love you" she muttered before falling into a peaceful sleep

Kakashi found himself unable to move from his spot as Millie held on tightly to his vest with a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

**So many stories on the go . but I had this weird dream last night... funny enough nothing to do with this, it was about Shikamaru and Temari... I performed a charm on them that meant they would get married one day o.O anyway somehow from that I came up with this! My mind is whacky like that lol anyway's please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**I should mention Kakashi adopted Millie and trained her to be a ninja! oh and shes around 17ish making Naruto and the others around 22ish (Neji, Tenten, Sai and Lee 23ish) ! and its from Millie's POV now... Did not mean for that to happen lol. **_

_**Any cute ideas?**_

* * *

"Morning Kakashi" I smiled as he emerged from his room

"You're up early, it's not even 6 yet" he stated

"Mm, woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go for a run oh watch out for Gai-sensei to... overheard him saying something about challenging you again"

"What are you doing today?"

"Don't know... everyone is too excited about the dance that's coming up... even the guys are getting into it. Bunch of the girls invited me to go shopping with them but I might see if any of the guys want to train or something"

"The dance huh"

"Yeah, don't forget you're meant to be training Naruto at lunch today" I said walking towards the front door

"You're going out again?"

"Yeah, it's a nice morning and really quiet to, thought I might take a walk" I said facing him

"I heard the next Teen Romance is coming out today"

"Oh really" I asked with a slight chuckle "didn't realise"

He didn't say anything but he didn't have to, with Kakashi it was more what he didn't say.

"Want me to pick up the next Make-Out Paradise?" I asked with a defeated sigh

"I've already got it" he said pulling it out from nowhere

"One day you have to tell me how you do that" I giggled "anyway I'm off"

After picking up the book I decided to head into the park and read for a while, I hadn't had time off in ages, even when I did have time off it never really felt like it. I was either training or helping people or being dragged around by friends so it was nice to have this moment to myself. Once in the park I found a nice shady tree on top of a hill overlooking a stream that glistened in the morning sun but as I looked around I noticed someone else was already here. With a small sigh I went to walk away but stopped when they turned to face me.

"Sai is that you?" I asked shielding my eyes from the sun

"Yes"

"What are you doing up here so early?"

"Drawing"

"Oh... well... I guess I'll leave you to it then" I smiled turning away

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?" I asked turning my head towards him "oh well not many people come here so I thought it would be a quiet place to read for a little while"

"Am I not quiet?"

"Quieter than other people I know" I shrugged

"Then why can't you read here?"

"Oh right, I didn't want to bother you" I smiled facing him properly

"You're not very annoying" he said going back to his drawing

"Thanks... I think"

Sai was a little bit strange but he hadn't had the most normal upbringing from what I heard and it's not like a lot of my other friends were too normal anyway. Holding my book close to my chest I walked towards him sitting only a meter or so away from in in the sunlight while he sat in the shade of the tree. With a quick look at the landscape around me I let out a happy sigh then opened my book with a small smile.

After a while I found myself unable to concentrate on the words below me so I placed the book by my side and sat there holding my knees with my eyes closed listening to the sounds around me. The gentle sounds of Sai's brush, the leaves and grass rustling in the wind and even the distant sound of the lake below us, it really was a peaceful place up here.

"It's so beautiful here" I mumbled to myself

"You have your eyes closed" Sai pointed out

"Eyes can be deceiving, true beauty is more than just what you see"

When I opened my eyes I noticed Sai was looking at me but once I turned to face him he quickly closed the book he was drawing in and looked away from me.

"Well I guess I should get going" I sighed picking up my book

After standing up and brushing the loose dirt and grass from myself I stretched my arms above my head with a small yawn.

"We should do this again sometime... it's kind of nice hanging out with you" I smiled turning away "I'll see you around Sai"

After giving him a small wave I headed into town trying to find someone to train with but everyone was busy helping out with the Hokage Festival.

_"Maybe I can train with Naruto and Kakashi" _I thought with a sigh

"Millie over here!"

I turned around and saw Yumi, Kaoru, Hana, Rima and Asuna all carrying shopping bags waving for me to come over. With no escape I walked towards the girls trying to think of an excuse to get out of shopping with them.

"So what you doing?" Kaoru asked

"I was about to go train"

"You're always training, come on it's a festival, come shopping with us!" Rima told me

"I would but I really can't today"

"Why not?" they all whined

I took a quick look around trying to find a way out of this when I spotted Sai walking down the street.

"Oh, Sai over here!" I called out waving at him

Thankfully he started walking towards me giving me the chance to escape.

"You and Sai?" Hana asked with a smirk

"You know he is kind of cute" Asuna said

"I guess" I shrugged "anyway I don't want to keep him waiting"

He had only just got near us when I grabbed his arm and started to pull him away.

"Have fun!" they called out followed by giggles

I turned back with a nervous smile waving to them, once we were out of their sight I let go of Sai's arm with a relieved sigh.

"Sorry about that Sai" I chuckled nervously "I didn't want to go shopping with them and I saw you... anyway I'm sorry for bothering you"

"Why didn't you just tell them?"

"It would have hurt their feelings and I didn't want to do that. So what were you doing anyway? I hope I didn't drag you away from something important"

"I was going home"

"Oh, well I guess I'll let you go then"

"Millie!"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Milo running towards me.

"Oh hey who's this?" he asked stopping in front of Sai and me

"This is Sai, he's a friend. Sai this is my teammate Milo"

"Right hi... anyway Millie I was wondering... do you have a date or anything for the dance?"

"Uhhh no"

"Really? That's great!"

"Great?" I asked with a small chuckle

"Oh well not great but I mean it's... well I was wondering if you wanted to..."

"Hey" Kakashi said appearing between Milo and I

"Hello Kakashi-sensei" Milo said with a smile

"Hello Milo, what are you doing out here with Millie?"

"Oh well... nothing, just saying hi... I'll talk to you later Millie, BYE!"

"Oh bye... That was odd"

"Kakashi you're meant to be meeting up with Naruto, it's almost lunch time" I frowned at him

"I was on my way when I saw you, what are you and Sai doing?"

"Nothing really, Sai was on his way home and I was going to find some lunch, unless you wanted to join me Sai?"

"You kids have fun" Kakashi said leaving

"... he's been acting so strange lately" I sighed "oh well I'm sure it's nothing, so what do you say Sai, want to join me for lunch? We can go back to my place so we don't have to face the crowd today"

"That would be fine" he said after a small pause

"Great"

The walk back to my house was pretty quiet but that was one of the reasons I enjoyed being around Sai, he wasn't loud or a chatterbox not that I minded people like that it's just nice having some peace sometimes. Once we reached my house said sat down on the counter stool while I started making us some sandwiches.

"What dance was that boy talking about?"

"You know the Hokage festival right?"

"Yes"

"Well after the festival there's this huge dance, I don't really know why... just a way to end the festival I guess but it's really cool. Everyone has fun and dances together and it's also the perfect chance to get closer to the one you like"

"One you like?"

"Yeah like someone you have a crush on or love"

"Love?"

"Let me explain it a different way. When you find yourself watching a girl without even meaning to, thinking about her, wanting to be near her, maybe even want to hold her close that's when you have a crush on someone and love... well it's pretty much the same really but I guess more forceful, a feeling like you can't live without them in your life. A dance like the one that's happening would give you the chance to ask the person you love or have a crush on to go with you giving you the chance to be close to them in a romantic setting. It's a night where you let your feelings control you're actions, even if they seem stupid. In saying that though it's NEVER ok to act like Jiraiya-sensei... does that help?"

"Yes. Are you going to this dance with someone?"

"No..."

"What about that boy?"

"Milo? He's just a friend. I don't know if I'll even go with anyone"

"Has no one asked you?"

"Well... no"

"Do you want them to?"

"I don't know, I guess it might be nice. My friends say I need to act more like a girl. What about you? Are you going to ask anyone?"

"No"

"I didn't think you would" I giggled


	3. Chapter 2

**_~*~Few Days Later~*~_**

"Going out again?" Kakashi asked standing between me and the front door

"Uhhh yeah, did you need me to do something?"

"Where are you going?"

"To this hill in the park, it's got a great view up there and its really peaceful, great place to read... nearly finished the book though"

"What about boys?"

"Boys!?" I asked chocking on my own spit

"I heard you have been sneaking off with a boy"

"Who did you hear that from!?" I shouted "HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME!"

"I want to meet this boy" he said completely ignoring me

"What boy!"

"Tonight, bring him around for dinner" he said vanishing

"But there is no boy" I sighed hanging my head

With a sigh I headed out to the hill, during the week things had gotten busy with all the visitors for the festival and there was some huge meeting taking place to, all the Kage's were here so that meant the time off quickly turned to work. I was the youngest one that actually asked for the work though so I didn't mind, it was pretty easy all we had to do was stand outside the building they were having their meeting and look for trouble but so far there was nothing and today was the last day.

As I sat down on the cool grass I let out a sigh, I don't know why Kakashi thought I was with a guy, I had been working and when I wasn't I was either here or at home.

"Are you ill?"

My lips curled to a small smile as Sai sat down next to me, we had seen each other a few times during the week but only for a few seconds, never nothing more than a passing 'hi' and then a quick 'bye'.

"No I'm not ill"

"Tired?"

"Not really"

"Bored?"

"No" I laughed "what's with the questions?"

"You were sighing"

"Ah, Kakashi wants me to invite the guy I've been sneaking off with for dinner"

"What guy?"

"That's the problem" I sighed

"I don't understand"

"For some reason he has this crazy idea that I've got some secret guy in my live but I don't! But if I don't invite a guy for dinner... well Kakashi may seem all cool and distant to others but honestly around me he's completely different! So now I don't really know what to do, I tried explaining it to him but he wouldn't listen"

"Why not just invite a friend?"

"A friend, you know you're right Sai, I didn't even think of that" I said facing him with a small smirk "say what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing"

"Want to come over for dinner?"

"Very well"

"Wait really? I thought you would have said no" I chuckled

"Why would I?"

"Well... I don't know" I mumbled pulling out my book

"You seem to like that book"

"It's meant to be some teenage romance drama or something but I just find it well silly, everything is so dramatic like here, the girl is all depressed because she saw her boyfriend talking to some other girl. Honestly you think she would trust him more"

"If you don't like it why do you read it?"

"When I was younger I followed Kakashi into the bookstore where he gets his perv books and started reading stuff I wasn't meant to, he found this one and told me to read it instead... I've been reading them ever since. I went through a stage of copying everything he does including the book reading and now I just enjoy it"

"You and Kakashi are close?"

"Well yeah, he may not be my real father but I love him, when I think back I can't even remember what my real parents were like, all memory of them have been replaced with new ones with Kakashi. Sorry Sai I don't know what's gotten into me, I don't normally talk like this. Most people find it depressing or they start feeling sorry for me"

I heard him mumble an 'oh' but not a sad one, more like he just remembered something. I saw him reach his hand towards me as he went to pat my shoulder or something, anyone else I would have brushed them off but with Sai. Well he wasn't an overly touchy feely person so I was kind of curious to what he was going to do and why. His arm went behind my head as he leaned closer towards me then with no warning I was forcefully pushed closer to him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Ummm"

"This is how you comfort people right?"

"Uhhh sure... one way at least" I laughed scooting closer to him so I wasn't half falling "but this kind of comfort is normally given by really close friends or people that love you"

"So if we don't love each other and aren't close this would be bad?"

"Not bad... I guess it depends on the person, everyone handles things differently. Some people get angry others shy or confused or just find it awkward"

"And you?"

"Well... comforting" I sighed leaning on his shoulder "unless you feel awkward, I would hate for you to force yourself to do something just because you think you should"

He didn't say anything and I turned my head to look at him but instead I got distracted by his painting, I knew he was good but I had never actually seen something he has done in colour.

"this is amazing!" I said grabbing his book

"its not finished yet"

"not finished? But it looks beautiful"

It was a picture of the sunrise, that would explain why he was here every now and then.

"have you done the sun setting to?" I asked going to turn the page

"its not finished either" he said taking the book from my hands

"sorry didn't mean to pry like that" I chuckled

"when they are done I will show you"

"promise?"

"yes"

"ill hold you to that" I said standing "come over around 6 tonight to ok?"

"right"

I gave him a quick wave then ran off, work was fairly boring, yet again uneventful but if anything it gave me something to do.

"hey Millie wait up!" Noda called out running towards me "where are you going?"

"Home"

"But it's still early"

"Kakashi has some dinner planned or something" I shrugged

"So you going to the festival tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I told Iruka I would help with the obstacle course there doing for the kids then after that I'm going to help Ino in the flower store"

"You're working?"

"I still have the morning until the obstacle course starts"

"What about the dance?"

"I don't know yet"

"So you don't have a date?"

"No I don't what about you?"

"Oh well... I was going to ask this girl but I don't know if she will say yes..."

"Why wouldn't she? You're a fun guy pretty cute to"

"Really you think so?"

"Yeah, you should go ask her instead of chatting with me"

"Oh well actually..."

"Hey" Kakashi said walking up behind us making Noda jump

"Oh hi Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I would walk you home, who is this?"

"You should remember Noda; we've been friends since I first enrolled at the academy"

"The useless kid that couldn't do anything?"

"Yeah that's me" he chuckled nervously

"That was a long time ago, Noda is pretty strong now"

"Really? Thanks Millie"

"Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Ahh right"

"Good luck with that girl you were talking about!" I called out as Kakashi and I walked away

"Girl?"

"Yeah he has some crush on a girl and wants to ask her to the dance... I wonder if he will or not'

"Probably not" he said pulling out his book

"Yeah he's a bit jumpy and shy but who knows" I smiled going to pull out my own book "eh?"

"What's wrong?" he asked coming to a stop

"I can't find my book... "I muttered patting myself down" I swear I had it... damn must have left it on the hill. Hey ill meet you at home ok?"

"Alright" he said continuing on

"Damn not here... maybe Sai grabbed it" I mumbled heading back home

Once I got back home I was surprised to see Kakashi had actually made dinner, that didn't happen often, most of the time either I made it or we just grabbed something in town.

"Wow, you cooked" I smirked picking at the salad on the table

Before I could put it in my mouth a fork came flying at me ripping the lettuce leaf from my hand and hitting the floor.

"You could have just said no" I sighed pulling the fork out frowning at the four small holes in the floor bored "at least it wasn't a weapon I guess"

"When is this boy of yours going to be here?"

"What's the time?"

"5:45"

"About 15 minutes then... I can't imagine him being the late type either" I giggled

"Shouldn't you be getting ready then?"

"Eh? Why? For what?"

"Don't you want to look nice for this boy?"

"I can't decide if you want me to have a boyfriend or not" I sighed going to my room

I was just wearing normal ninja clothing so decided I might as well change, I grabbed a black slightly baggy shirt that slid down my arm reviling my left shoulder and then a black and grey checkered skirt that when I spun around spread out then after brushing my hair I tied it in a high pony tail all just in time to hear knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called out running out of my room

I saw as Kakashi turned the stove off and placed the oven mits on the bench as he slowly started to head towards the door, who knows what he was going to say when he realised it was just Sai.

"Right on time" I smiled opening the door "please come in"

I stood back and let Sai in, we were both still in the small alcove and he hadn't said a word yet, no doubt Kakashi was about to go crazy wondering who it was.

"Dinner is nearly ready I think" I said leading him to the kitchen where Kakashi was standing with an unusual stern look on his face

"Sai? What are you doing here?" he asked letting his arms drop

"He's our dinner guest silly" I smiled at him

"Excuse us Sai, I need to borrow Millie for a moment"

He grabbed my arm and took me as far away from Sai as possible.

"Sai is you're... he's the one... you and him..."

"Geez you can't even say it, what are you going to be like when I DO get a boyfriend"

"So you and Sai...?"

"Just friends, I tried telling you today, I'm not seeing anyone but someone wouldn't listen"

"Then why is Sai here?"

"Well I had to invite someone and he's nice... in his own way" I shrugged walking back to Sai "sorry about that... how about a tour of the house? I didn't give you one last time did I?"

Sai walked a few steps behind me quietly only commenting on things every now and then while I showed him the house; it wasn't huge or anything but bigger than an apartment. There was Kakashi's room down the hallway then there was a small stuffy room that was just filled with no doubt pervy books, a bathroom then opposite the hallway was the entryway, kitchen and a living room with a door leading to the small garden and finally my room.

"And this is my room" I said opening the door "not really much in there..."

"Why do you have the largest bedroom? Wouldn't Kakashi-sensei have that room?" he pointed out walking in

"Oh well... this was his room before I came along but well... I kind of took over, I spent more time in this room then he ever did"

He walked over to where I had a small collection of photos and picked up the one of me as a child.

"This is you?"

"Yeah, I was about 8 or something in that one, it wasn't long after Kakashi officially adopted me and I was enrolled in the academy"

The next one he picked up was the one with me and Sasuke, he wasn't too happy about getting that taken, if it wasn't for Naruto's help I probably wouldn't have been able to get it. Then he went to pick up the one of me sleeping but suddenly pulled back and turned towards me as he looked at something behind me.

"Dinners ready" Kakashi said from my doorway

"After you" I smiled at Sai


End file.
